Apuesta de Aniversario
by Jazu
Summary: Una semana de arduas labores culinarias a lo muggle sera el premio para el que pierda, por ende ambos desean ganar.Un año ya aka en FF. net. Pasen y vean como decidí celebrarlo  ....: REVIEWS :....


A pesar de que mis iniciales verdaderas sean J.K no quiere decir q yo sea Rowling, por ende lo derechos son reservados para la Jo y la Warner. Los personajes son creación de ella... lo único mio... Es la manipulación de la situación.

Un año estoy cumpliendo de plasmar mis invenciones basadas en el fabuloso mundo creado por la grandísima JK Rowling. Y es para mi un honor celebrarlo con este one -shot. Y ahora con ustedes…

**Apuesta de Aniversario**

Era una tranquila mañana en el Valle de Godric donde el radiante sol, el silbido de las aves y demás sonidos mañaneros se colaba por los grandes ventanales de la habitación del joven matrimonio, el cual había conciliado el sueño a altas horas de la madrugada. Ambos disfrutaban del sueño abrazados con ternura hasta que el reloj despertador marcó las 7:30 a.m. e inicio el canto de buenos días de su emisora mágica favorita.

-Ginn… mi amor… debes despertarte –decía mientras le daba suaves besos en el hombro.

-Mmm… Harry… espera… ahora… ahora lo hacemos en la cocina...

-Cariño despierta… que estas… ¿en serio? –pregunto ahora si, totalmente despierto

-Ahh… en serio qué… qué hablas… déjame dormir.

-Dijiste que ahora lo haríamos en la cocina.

-¿QUÉ¡NO! aún no me repongo de anoche… - y comenzó a enumerar con los dedos - … en el baño, en la sala, en el cuarto de Teddy, aquí¡Hasta en casa de mi hermano!

-Pues no es mucho… otras veces si nos hemos pasado – dijo mostrando un puchero que le encantaba a Ginny.

-Ay amor... es que de todas maneras no podemos… en una hora tengo práctica de Quidditch, recuerda que el domingo hay partido.

-Mmm… cierto…

-

Ginny salió de la cama dejando a Harry enmudecido por sus excelentes curvas… -_Y eso es todo mío…_- pensaba mostrando una sonrisa pícara.

-¡Harry!

-¿Si amor…?- contestó poniendo su mejor cara de candidez.

-¿Qué piensas? Te estoy preguntando algo y estás como ido…-frunció el entrecejo mirándolo con sospecha.

-No, nada... dime…

-Amor… ¿recuerdas que día es mañana?

-Si… 16 de septiembre.

-¿Y…?- preguntó haciendo un ligero ademán con las manos indicándole que prosiguiera su frase.

-Y tengo que ir al cuartel a hablar con mi jefe a ver si me asciende de puesto

-¿Algo más?

-También dijiste que si me ascendían podríamos celebrarlo.-Harry se levantó de la cama, fue hasta donde su pelirroja y posó sus manos en sus caderas

-Harry James Potter… no recuerdas algo más – Ginny ya había adquirido la pose tan característica de Molly Weasley cuando estaba por enfadarse y con esto Harry dejó escapar una risa que se estaba aguantando.

-Si amor… era broma… como crees que me podría olvidar de nuestro primer aniversario si te daré un regalo que te encantará.-dijo dedicándole su más perfecta sonrisa.

-No… el mío te encantará más…- le discutió sin apartar las manos de su cintura.

-¡No¡El mío!

-¡Te dije que el mío!- ambos ya tenían los brazos cruzados a manera de reto.

-¡Te apuesto que el mío te gustara más!

-Acepto la apuesta – Y fue sellada con un beso.

-

-¡Es que acaso tú y Harry no se cansan de hacer este tipo de apuestas! Que si en San Valentín, Navidad y hasta en Día de Reyes… ¡Por Merlín santísimo maduren!… un regalo no se trata de superar a otro… sino es una muestra de amor y cariño que le das a tu pareja.

-OK, OK Hermy… prometo que esta será la última vez pero igual tengo que ganarle, la vez pasada el ganó y yo tuve que preparar la cena por toda la semana, y ahora ha llegado el tiempo que me cobre esa.

-Y… a ver ¿qué tienes en mente?

-Pues la verdad… no se… el rostro de Ginny de un momento a otro ya hacia tono con el de su cabello. Después de la práctica de hoy fui al Callejón Diagon y no vi nada que me agradará.

-

Mientras tanto en el cuartel de aurores…

-Harry no puedo creerlo… otra vez apostaste con esto… es que con ganar en San Valentín no fue suficiente.-dijo Ron con gesto obstinado.

-Sí pero… ella insistió… no tengo la culpa… además si quieres te puedo traer algo de lo que le ponga en la lista.**- **respondió con una amplia sonrisa.

-OK hermano y a ver… esta vez ¿qué tienes en mente?- preguntó curioso.

-

-¿Hermione que crees que este planeando Harry para mañana?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-Qué tal si lo averiguamos…

-Pero¿Cómo?

-Sabes extraño a tu hermano... tengo ganas de verlo… además me parece que hoy no iba a salir a almorzar…

-Hermy eres genial…

-

Las calles del Londres muggle estaban algo concurridas pues ya era hora de almuerzo para los trabajadores. Las chicas trataron de pasar desapercibidas mientras se internaban en un callejón con locales abandonados, llegaron a un viejo teléfono público cuyos cristales estaban rotos, entraron con dificultad pues ambas llevaban canastas de comida para sus parejas, Hermione tomo el auricular del teléfono y marco "62442", el código de acceso para la entrada de visitas.

-Bienvenidos al Ministerio de Magia, por favor diga su nombre y motivo de la visita.-dijo la mecánica, repetitiva y monótona voz de la cabina.

-Hermione Granger y Ginebra Potter; Visita familiar.

-Por favor tome la placa y colóquela en un lugar visible.

El suelo de la cabina telefónica comenzó a traquetear mientras descendían y eran cegadas con la fuerte luz del Atrio.

-Bienvenidas al Atrio-dijo la voz al llegar a una sala muy grande donde se podían ver un centenar de magos y brujas yendo y viniendo de todas partes, saliendo por las chimeneas y por los ascensores.

-Bien, llegamos, y ahora ¿cómo hacemos para investigar?

-Mmm… por que no me lo dejas a mi, voy a donde tu hermano y le intentó sacar algo. A estas horas ya Harry le debe haber soltado lo de la apuesta, que espero sea la última vez, verdad que lo será Ginny…

-Ehh... si, si… y pues yo iré a donde Harry a llevarle esto.

-¿No crees que sospeche?

-Es que acaso una esposa amorosa no tiene derecho a traerle algo sano a su marido sin buscar algo a cambio – dijo aguantando la risa por la sabida ironía.

-

-Hola cariño, te traje algo para...

-¡COMIDA! –A Ron los ojos se le iluminaron como dos grandes faroles- Gracias cariño. Tenia tanta hambre y pues la comida de aquí no es tan buena como la de mamá… ¡ni la tuya… claro!

-Ron… ¿y Harry?**- **dejó caer con disimulo mirando a ambos lados de la habitación, como si esperara encontrárselo allí.

-Mmm... Debe de estar llamando a unas floristerías o algo así.

-_Con que floristerías…_ ¿Y eso para qué?

-Mebash a degir que no regbuercas quemalana…

-Ron¡Traga y después habla!

-Lo siento… es que tengo tanta hambre… ajan… me vas a decir que no recuerdas que mañana es el aniversario de Harry y Ginny.-dijo con incredulidad mirándola.

-Oh verdad, no recordaba. Es que no he hablado con tu hermana hoy.

-Pues entérate… ¡han vuelto a apostar!**- **exclamó con indignación.

-

-Buenas tardes amor…

-Ginn, amor ¿Cómo estas¿Que tal la práctica?

-Mmm… normal… unas cuantas anotaciones, práctica de vuelo, aunque no la termine hoy, se me olvido que no debo volar luego de desayunar tan pesado, se me revuelve todo.

-Pensé que… espera, que haces acá a estas horas… recuerdo haberte dicho que hoy almorzaría fuera con Kingsley.

-Ehh... si... ehh lo olvide…

-No… no… no… ¡¡¡Ginny tramposa!!!

Harry soltó los papeles que tenían en sus manos y corrió hasta la puerta en dirección a la de su cuñado. En el camino tropezó con la secretaria del departamento regándole por completo la caliente taza de café que llevaba con cuidado, la ayudo en segundos y al abrir la puerta de Ron lo ve muy animado comiendo con Hermione, mientras detrás de el llegaba su esposa con los brazos cruzados y una cara de niña inocente.

-Ron que le has dicho, dime que no le has hablado nada del regalo…

-Oh rayos… yo... yo… -a Ron se le salió de la boca el trozo de pan que trataba de masticar.

-

-Jajaja, es que tenías que ver la cara que puso cuando se dio cuenta del plan. Salió como si un gran grupo de mortífagos se planeara reunir de nuevo, le tumbó la taza de café a la pobre Rose Marie y si hubiera podido, hechiza a Ron.

-Pobre Ron, tenia las orejas rojas… estaba apenado con Harry… Ahora me siento culpable.

-¡Que culpable ni que nada!… ¡Ahora dime que le sacaste!

-Bien, Harry planeaba llenarte la casa de rosas y todas las flores que pudiera comprar en la floristería… pero antes te llevaría a comer en el "_Le Paradis de Gautier"_ y camino a casa te llevaría no se a donde pues justo en ese momento llegaron ustedes y Ron no pudo decirme.

-Mmm… pues iba bien, muy bien. Pero ahora seguro y cambia de ideas.

-Ginny pero… crees que Harry…

-Si amiga, Harry haría cualquier cosa para no ganarse esa semana de cocina sin magia.

-

La noche estaba llegando y Ginny aún no tenía como superar todos los regalos que Harry le había dado desde que habían sido novios. Si, ella había ganado en ciertas ocasiones pero estaba prohibido en apuestas repetir algún regalo, y esto la dejaba sin ideas.

-Y si… no, no eso no… pero si le doy no, eso tampoco… -La lista de regalos que ella tenia estaba tan tachada que poco faltaba para que el resistente pergamino ya no fuera útil, cuando detrás de ella escucho como la puerta de la casa se habría y su esposo entraba.

Harry la miro con amor, a pesar de que el resto de él pareciera estar enojado.

-Harry… amor… cariño- la voz de Ginny era tan suave e inocente que lograron que los labios de Harry mostraran una disimulada sonrisa.

-Dime

-Ehh… ¿Mi amorcito lindo esta enojado conmigo?

Ginny ya era experta en hacer que el enojo se le pasara rápido a Harry, aquel hombre que dijo que la mente de las mujeres era peligrosa, en su vida pasada debió haber sido una fémina, pues tanta complejidad era increíble para comprender. Las piernas de Ginny estaban situadas estratégicamente a los lados de la silla donde se encontraba Harry, haciendo que con un leve movimiento de él, ella quedara sentada en sus muslos.

-Harry… yo… lo siento mucho. –Ginny jugaba con una mano con la corbata del moreno y la otra utilizaba sus finos dedos para acariciarlo por su oreja, sus mejillas, su barbilla, sus labios… - Harry es que tu siempre me das esos tremendos regalos y pues a mi me gustaría poder darte algo inmensamente especial y pues sentía que esta ves me tocaba a mi… y pues…

-Yo… yo… tú… no te preocupes Ginny, yo…

Harry no aguanto por mucho tiempo la presión que hacia el cuerpo de Ginny sobre su parte más sensible ni las caricias y besos que esta le daba, la llevó en medio de besos más pasionales a la mesa de la cocina.

-

La mañana del 16 de septiembre era tan soleada como la del día anterior, solo que esta vez Harry no escucho los buenos días de la emisora, sino el brusco sonido de ollas y sartenes siendo lavados. Abrió los ojos tratando de ver una cabellera rojo fuego pero tal fue el susto que se llevo al encontrarse de frente con…

-¡KREATCHER¡QUÉ HACES AQUÍ!**- **

-El amo me dijo que si deseaba venir a casa los sábados que tenía libre en Hogwarts lo podía hacer.

-Oh… si, si... ehh… -Harry se levanto notando que tenía puestos sus boxers, muy posible Ginny tuvo el detalle de ponérselos, pero no de levantarlo.

-Kreatcher¿Has visto a Ginny?

-La señora salió muy temprano, no dijo a donde iba pero le dejó esta nota. –Dijo entregándole un pedazo de pergamino con olor a flores-

_Buenos días mi vida…Feliz Aniversario… nos vemos en la noche, a ver quien gana._

_No te desperté pues te veías tan tierno dormido en la cocina, pero no te preocupes Kreatcher no te vio desnudo… jeje te puse los boxers antes._

_Con amor… Ginny_

Ya habían pasado 365 días. Ya tenían un año de casados y ¿Con qué se encuentra? Con una nota. Harry sonrió con alegría, el que ella se hubiese levantado temprano, sin querer verlo luego de tan espectacular noche solo podía decir una cosa, Ginny aún no tenia nada planeado. Con un tipo de movimientos extraños Harry comenzó a bailar, cantando para si mismo una canción sin ritmo e improvisada… _Quién es el que gana… ¡YO! Quien no cocinara en una semana… ¡YO! Quién es el ganador… ¡¡¡YO!!!_

-

Las chicas habían quedado que saldrían a la búsqueda para EL regalo desde muy temprano. Pues Ginny hizo a Hermione comprender que tan importante era la apuesta cuando le mostró la lista que había encontrado de los platos que Harry quería para toda la semana. Iban desde camarones en la cena del lunes hasta langosta en la del domingo.

-Hermy no puede ser que en esta ciudad no pueda haber algo que… espera… -Ginny fue corriendo hacia el baño del Caldero Chorreante se tardó como 5 minutos y cuando ya su amiga la iba a buscar a ver que sucedía la vio salir mostrando una radiante sonrisa, algo se le había ocurrido…

-

El momento había llegado. Harry vestía sencillamente espectacular. Su camisa de satín verde y su saco negro combinaban a la perfección con sus ojos y su alborotado pero sexy cabello. El porte con que esperaba a su esposa al final de las escaleras destacaba el buen cuerpo que tenía y la sonrisa que llevaba por la seguridad de que esa noche seria maravillosa, era capaz de derretir a cualquier mujer. Pero, esa sonrisa solo era para la pelirroja que bajaba con delicadeza y encanto las escaleras. Lucía un no tan escotado vestido negro, que se entallaba a su figura. Sus piernas se dejaban ver por el corte elegante del cual estaba dotado también el vestido. Pero lo mas encantador de todo era su mirada, cargada de misterio pero de mucha alegría.

Los Potter se montaron al carro. Ninguno de los dos se decía nada a lo largo del camino, solo se dedicaban cómplices sonrisas. No muy distante de donde vivían, Harry detuvo el auto. A su alrededor solo se encontraba la naturaleza.

Ginny extrañada por esto lo miró, tratando de descubrir que planeaba él, pero como respuesta solo tuvo la mano de su esposo que la invitaba a seguir el camino a pie. Caminaron únicamente por 3 minutos cuando frente a ellos se hallaba una carpa de doseles. Dentro de ella había una mesa iluminada por velas. Se acercaron a ella y Harry le cedió caballerosamente el puesto a su mujer. Cuando él se sentó un elegante Kreatcher apareció con una bandeja de comida seguido de unos músicos que comenzaron a amenizar la velada con suaves y dulces melodías.

-Harry… esto… esto… esta… WAO… de cuento de hadas. De verdad que te esforzaste para ganar…

-Ginny, a pesar de cualquier apuesta, yo tengo como deber propio encantar con cualquier detalle a la mujer que día a día me hace el hombre mas feliz de la tierra. Si, cierto… te quería ganar… -dijo mostrando su espectacular sonrisa- pero sobre todo te quería dar un regalo que no olvidaras.

-Gracias Harry… Te amo…

-Emm… bueno, ahora pues me toca a mi… sabes… la esencia o el lado especial de un regalo no es de tratar de superar a otro… sino que es una muestra de amor y cariño que le das a tu pareja, creo que así fue como me dijo Hermione… y pues mi regalo no es tan impresionante como este pero si especial y pues me llena de alegría darte esto como regalo de aniversario.

Ginny tomo su cartera y con manos temblorosas saco un pequeño paquete y lo puso justo frente a Harry. –Ábrelo- le dijo sin quitar la mirada de las esmeraldas que se posaban con curiosidad ante ella.

Harry abrió el paquete y su silencio fue tal que la suave música parecía ser lo único que habitaba a mas de cien metros a la redonda.

Los ojos de Harry adquirieron un brilló tan especial. Sus labios querían articular palabra pero parecía imposible. El moreno se levanto de pronto, dio una vuelta a la mesa y con una sonrisa volvió a mirar a su esposa…

-Tú ganas… - dijo en un susurro.

-¿Cómo?

-Sí, tú ganas…

Harry tomo las manos de Ginny y sutilmente la levantó de su silla. Y le dio un beso, cargado de emoción, amor, ternura, agradecimiento y porque no, pasión.

La adrenalina corría por el cuerpo de Harry como nunca la había sentido. Dio un grito de alegría al cielo que hizo que los músicos se detuvieran con la pieza que tocaban. Se acercó al oído de Ginny y con un leve susurro le dijo… -Sería el hombre mas feliz por toda la vida si tu me ganaras en todos nuestros aniversarios con este regalo.

Ginny tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja la cual fue bruscamente quitada al asimilar lo que había dicho su esposo.

-¡QUÉ¡COMO SE TE OCURRE HARRY JAMES POTTER QUE TE DARE UN HIJO POR CADA ANIVERSARIO…¡O ES QUE ACASO DESEAS QUE DUREMOS DE 3 A 4 AÑOS SOLAMENTE!...- gritó con los ojos abiertos de par en par, horrorizada en principio por la idea, pero ilusionada en el fondo con tener una familia tan grande como la suya, ver a sus hijos crecer... aunque es algo que no reconocería... de momento.

-Y te informo que cierta lista de platos me llamó mucho la atención y ya veré que más le agregó para la semana por que…

Harry posó sus manos en su cintura y la calló con un besó pero este mucho mas cargado de sentimientos que el anterior…

FIN

* * *

**N/A:**

Bien la verdad trate de hacerlo con más humor que otra cosa... aunque siento q lo mío es mas ser romántica…

Un 12 de septiembre del 2006, cansada de ser únicamente una lectora compulsiva, tomé la decisión de ser parte de página que luego del abandono que me había dado Fanautores, ocupo lugar en mi corazón... Pero fue el 16 de septiembre, obviamente del mismo año, que por fin pude sentirme una autora mas en esta página, pues fue cuando publiqué mis primeras invenciones.

Ahora, hoy, luego de un año del cambio de unicamente lectora -a- lectora/autora, pues he aquí mi one - shot en aniversario a mí. XD.

**- - - - R E V I E W S - - - -**

_Agradecimientos…_

En este año he conocido a chicas/os muy importantes para mi, que fic tras fic me han estado apoyando, regalándome sus criticas que digo yo me están ayudando a superarme a mi misma con el pasar del tiempo… GRACIAS…

De igual manera gracias x la comprensión que me han tenido cuando me doy mis largas perdidas y no actualizo hasta sabrá Dios cuando… pero tengan seguro que nunca dejare incompleto un fic… pues trato de no hacer lo q no me gusta q me hagan.

También agradezco a mi querida -Peke- que se ha encargado de velar por que este fic sea totalmente perfecto y no este lleno de mis usuales errores… y a mi hermanix Gen que le dió la segunda revisión.

Mmm… bueno y pues antes de que me ponga mas sentimental… me despido… - SE LES KIERE -

BYE.

…**: Diminuta :…**


End file.
